


Miasma

by imodyssey



Series: Can we meet again? [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Reincarnation AU, akali im so sorry i give you crumbs baby girl but i dont know where to put you, kaisa likes rocks, past ahrilynn, this is gonna tie into something else later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imodyssey/pseuds/imodyssey
Summary: “Peaches are my favorite.” Kai’sa said one night, biting into the sweet fruit.“You’re kind of like a peach yourself, you know.” Ahri said, elbowing Kai’sa’s side. “Soft on the outside, but hard at the core.”Ahri goes to Shurima with the hopes of unburying a little bit of her past and ends up finding something much better: Kai'sa. But when their time in this world comes to an end, Ahri finds herself wishing she could see her again.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: Can we meet again? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122974
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	Miasma

**Author's Note:**

> KAHRI NATION COME GET YOUR JUICE!!! We love one (1) feral musty fox and her plasma roach girlfriend. Tell me why its taken me over two years to contribute anything to K/DA lol. Anyways I had three main points for this fic and they were: Kahri, reincarnation, and angst but just a little bit. I sprinkled in Runeterra lore to round out my story but one of these days I'll fully write an au without outside lore. And shoutout to my friend for beta reading this and listening to how gay I am. You're my homie. Enjoy!

Hot.

That was the only thing in Ahri’s head. She’d been to Shurima many times before, but still preferred the arctic range of Shon-Xan in northern Ionia where she grew up. Cool springs, warm summers, comfortable falls, and mild winters. A place full of energy, magic and life. Home.  
Shurima was just a giant searing wasteland teeming with bandits and unspeakable creatures. Ahri loathed coming here but she uncovered a potential new lead during her Bilgewater excursion. There was no point in heading back to Ionia without checking first.

The caravan made its way across the scorching desert. Views consisted of endless miles of sand and dead shrubs, the only glimpse of life being the occasional vulture feasting on a corpse. Ahri paid a handsome young man a hefty amount of Ionian silver to take her to this remote ruin. No one else was foolish enough to travel across a valley of death. A little bit of flirting and a large sack of coins always goes a long way. They were headed to a small underground city from thousands of years ago that specialized in forging weapons for some long dead Shuriman king. She had little hope of finding anything in regards to her twin gemstones. Ahri had been around for hundreds of years, traveled across Runeterra, and still knew nothing about her origin, her tribe, nothing. It was practically impossible for her origins to lie in Shurima.

So lost in thought, Ahri almost missed the rumbling beneath the caravan feeling the earth shake long before hearing the shifting of sand. She didn’t feel much like dying to a voidling today. There was no time to warn the driver, he would have been too slow anyways. She leaped out of the cart almost too late, taking a hit that knocked her down into the dunes while the cart was consumed by the creature. Ahri turned, summoning her magic when she felt a shift in the air behind her. Several pulsing purple missiles slammed into the creature, it’s sharp scream piercing the desert air. Ahri caught sight of a purple figure shimmering in and out existence almost like it appeared from the desert miasma itself. After a few more hits and several blasts, the creature crashed down into the sand. The sudden silence ringing louder in Ahri’s ears than the voidlings cries.  
“You’re welcome.”

Ahri looked over to see a very tall woman who looked as though the Void had chewed her up and spit her out. She was taken aback by the amount of beauty she held despite being poisoned by the world below their feet. Her cheek bones were sharp, and her eyes soft despite all she had probably seen, the purple marks of mutation from years of Void exposure a quiet accent to her features. Ahri gave her a once over deciding that this woman was incredibly handsome. And her accent? Absurdly cute.

“I could have handled it.” Ahri huffed.

“I doubt it,” the woman said immediately, rolling her shoulders. “Magic is strong, but these creatures...they just need a good beating.”

Ahri hummed in agreement making her way over to what was left of the caravan driver, digging her silver out of his front pocket.

“Really? You couldn't have waited until I left?”

“Well technically, this silver was mine to begin with,” Ahri smiled, a small show of her fangs, pocketing the large pouch.” He doesn’t have a use for it now that he’s going to rot in the sand or get picked clean by vultures. Plus, I’ll need to pay a boat to take me back to Ionia.”

The woman seemed to consider this for a moment. “What brought you so far? Not many venture this far south.”

“Perhaps if you share your name with me stanger, I’ll share why I’m here.”

The woman hesitated, perhaps still deciding if Ahri was a threat or not. “I’m Kai’sa.”

“Ahri. Nice to meet you. There’s ruins about two miles from here that I want to take a look around in. Have you seen something like this before?”

Ahri pulled out the twin stones and even though she knew Kai’sa’s answer already, she was still a bit disappointed when she shook her head. She considered going her own way but wondered if the underground ruins were plagued by voidlings. They either came as one, or as thousands and Ahri hasn’t sucked the soul from a human in many years so her power was considerably weaker than she would like it to be.

“Care to join me?”

\------

Kai’sa wasn’t sure why she followed. Perhaps it was because Ahri was one of the few people to not scream and call her a monster upon seeing her. Those people always intrigued her. Why did they think differently from the majority?

It was no surprise that they didn’t find anything in the ruins much to Ahri’s dismay. A couple of ancient stone houses, a host of old forges, and a few shrines to the ancient gods that surprisingly had recent offerings placed about. She was grateful for Kai’sa’s company as they made their way through the underground city, and something told her the feeling seemed mutual. Kai’sa was quiet and soft spoken, usually only talking when Ahri prompted her with a question or statement. They both avoided the details of their past, opting for small talk. Kai’sa spent so much time in the Void she was a bit behind on world events. The advancements of Piltovan technology, the recent horrors of the Shadow Isles, the Noxian invasions and occupation of Ionia and much more.

Before Ahri knew it, she was bidding Kai’sa farewell and heading to a coastal village to hitch a boat ride home. As much as Ahri disliked Shurima, she felt sad to leave. Surely it wasn’t because she was going to miss a gorgeous Void touched woman. Definitely not.

\------

It totally was, Ahri thought as she was boarding a boat to Shurima almost two years later. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Kai’sa. What was her story? How did she manage to overcome the horrors of the Void? It wouldn’t be too difficult to find her. In their short time together, Kai’sa had mentioned she watches over villages within a certain radius, always making sure they weren’t being plagued by the Void. All Ahri had to do was find one on the verge of being attacked by voidlings and the woman was almost certain to show up and help out, even if the villagers rejected her. It took about a month for her to find Kai’sa outside a southern Shuriman merchant commune.

“Hey, stranger.” Ahri called out.

“Oh! Ahri. Nice to see you again.” Kai’sa smiled. “Have you been down to the village?”

“Only briefly,” she replied, moving to Kai’sa’s side. “Rumor has it they have a Void problem.”

“Yeah and they refuse to listen to me. I keep telling them to evacuate because if they don’t, they will all die. They think it’s a trick of course. I look nothing more than another monster crawling up to them from the depths, crafted to appear like a twisted version of themselves.”

“But you’re not a monster.” That was rich coming from herself.

Kai’sa tilted her head to the side. “Maybe not, but if it’s what gets them out of the village, I’ll be their monster.”

\------

They were unable to save the village. A tragedy of course, but Ahri had lived for hundreds of years and learned that it really was survival of the fittest. If you chose not to listen to a gorgeous mutated woman and her vastayan companion then you were doomed from the start. While Ahri was unbothered, Kai’sa was visibly upset.

“When I was a kid, my mother told me to stay away from strangers who might ask us to give sacrifices to the ‘powers below.’ There was a group that lived outside of my village who bought goats for a sacrifice.” Kai’sa said, beginning to nervously play with her armoured fingers. “When I was ten, my friends and I thought it would be funny to set the goats free. Right after we did, the Void opened up and swallowed my whole village. After three days, I was the only survivor.”

Kai’sa stared out past the burning houses at the horizon. “My recklessness got my entire village and family killed. I fight everyday to make up for it. I fight so that humanity will never have to face the horrors of the Void.”

Ahri put a hand on her shoulder, “Let’s get out of here. There’s nothing more we can do.”

Kai’sa didn’t move at first, her eyes swimming with various emotions. Ahri slid her hand down, grasping Kai’sa’s own and giving it a firm squeeze.

“Yeah,” she said, a deep frown crossing over her face. “Let’s go.”

Ahri suggested grabbing one of the camels that wasn’t dead yet but Kai’sa insisted she was faster. She wasn’t lying. Kai’sa’s hands gripped her thighs as she ran through the desert. It made Ahri dizzy to be carried around piggyback style but she lowkey enjoyed the feeling of Kai’sa’s back muscles against her front and the strong grip on her thighs. Kai’sa moved them as far away from the village as she could before collapsing in a cave.

“The symbiote,” she began, gasping to catch her breath and throwing an arm over her eyes. “allows me to move faster, I’m stronger, and I don’t get as tired as normal humans anymore.”

“That’s quite impressive.”

“You think so?”

“I’m not really one for running,” Ahri said, twirling a strand of hair idly around her finger. “Especially not while carrying the weight of another person. I bet you’re strong even without that symbiote.”

Ahri reached out to give Kai’sa’s bicep a playful squeeze, which was surprisingly hard to do with her second skin. Nonetheless, the girl still smiled wide. 

“I’m flattered you think so.” she said.

They sat in silence for a while before Kai’sa spoke up again. “I’m going to rest here for a bit and then leave.”

“What? Why?” Ahri asked.

“I- um.” Kai’sa sat up avoiding Ahri’s eyes. “I like being around you a lot Ahri but..I attract voidlings. They attack me because they can sense that I’m not quite them. It’s why I never go where there’s living people unless their lives are in danger. And, well...I’d hate for something to happen to you because of the creatures that follow me.”

Ahri’s heart skipped a beat at Kai’sa’s honesty. “At least stay until you’re fully rested.”

“Fine. I’ll probably get gobbled up by something if I don’t.”

They spent the next few hours sharing experiences back and forth. Kai’sa would talk about her childhood, the kids she grew up with, and her loving parents while Ahri talked about the arctic foxes that raised her. She only gave up details of the past hundred years or so, afraid that sharing her gruesome past with Kai’sa would scare her away. 

Before long, Kai’sa guided Ahri to the closest town to hitch a ride on a boat to Ionia. Ahri was a little upset at Kai’sa’s stubbornness in her unyielding fight against the void, but everyone had their own reasons to live and fight. She refused to go without a hug at the very least.

“I’ll see you again?”

Kai’sa showed that brilliant smile of hers. “You know where to find me.”

Ahri found herself back in Shurima the next year, although this time, she had brought her belongings. Had she packed up what little she owned and moved to a remote Shuriman village just because she had a crush on a woman as strange as herself? Absolutely. Would she ever admit it to another living person? Definitely not. 

The two had set up a weekly meeting spot outside of Ahri’s town near a set of rocky pillars that hid away a beautiful oasis. Ahri would bring Kai’sa small gifts and treats every once in a while over the course of a few months even after she discovered that Kai’sa doesn’t really eat, much like Ahri herself. Kai’sa would bring Ahri what she dubbed “cool rocks'' that she found in the Void every now and then, like smooth purple volcanic glass, and Ahri took every single one of them home and set them on her bedside table.

Sometimes Ahri got hit with the urge to feed off her. What did her memories taste like? Her pain? Her happiness? Her love? What would the look in her eyes be as she took her last breath by Ahri’s hand? It’s been years since she last fed. Ahri quickly shook those thoughts. She would not lose control of the beast inside herself. Never again.

Those thoughts reminded Ahri of her time with Evelynn. A dark road she never wanted to walk down again. The demon had manipulated her in the past, using Ahri’s magic for her own gain. Why she needed it to begin with Ahri will never know. Perhaps she enjoyed toying with her. Or maybe Evelynn wasn’t as independent as she thought, and after thousands of years had wanted to seek out a companion. It made Ahri shiver knowing she was still out there.

Little did Ahri know, Kai’sa felt the same way. Her second skin practically begged her to consume everything Ahri was. There were times when she couldn’t tell if it was really the voidling attached to her or herself that had these thoughts anymore. The constant itch of her symbiote drove her mad.

“Peaches are my favorite.” Kai’sa said one night, biting into the sweet fruit.

“You’re kind of like a peach yourself, you know.” Ahri said, elbowing Kai’sa’s side. “Soft on the outside, but hard at the core.”

Kai’sa felt a blush creep onto her face, hoping Ahri couldn’t see it in the moonlight. “You’re too kind.”

“Nonsense. What else do you like?”

“Hmmm...when I was little, I always wanted to be a dancer.”

“Would you like to learn?” Ahri asked, grabbing Kai’sa’s hands between her own.

“You don’t have to, it’s just a silly dream.”

“Absolutely not! Let me do this for you.” 

Kai’sa bit her bottom lip. Was there a point to indulging a childhood dream? The moment she fell into the Void, that part of her was left behind. All her own desires dropped in order to fight for her own life. She apparently didn’t have a choice as Ahri pulled her up from the ground and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“We’ll start with a simple partnered dance, and then I can show you some of the Ionian festival dances I’ve learned.”

Ahri placed her other hand on Kai’sa’s hip, moving her through a series of repetitive steps which Kai’sa mirrored perfectly. Ahri was impressed with how quickly she caught on, and a bit envious as she had stumbled for so long with the simplest steps. Kai’sa pushed Ahri out, spinning her into a twirl before pulling her back in. They were face to face and Ahri prayed her dance partner couldn’t feel the heat of her blush. She internally screamed at how beautiful Kai’sa looked in the moonlight. Her eyes flicking from her eyes to her lips.

Kai’sa made the first move, leaning in more than halfway, all Ahri had to do was close the distance. She hesitated, staring directly into deep purple pools that reflected the moonlight, before closing the gap. Immediately she felt Kai’sa smile against her lips as she placed an armoured hand on the small of her back, pushing them impossibly closer. There was no greater magic that could warm Ahri quite like love. They broke apart only briefly so that Ahri could murmur “I like you” before leaning back in. Kai’sa’s felt dizzy at the thought of someone loving her for who she truly was. All the people who screamed in fear of her, and tried harming her, Ahri was the exact opposite, putting all her energy into loving Kai’sa with even the smallest gestures. It melted her heart.

\------

The last time Ahri visited Kai’sa, she was too late. She felt nausea build in her gut at the sight of the enormous voidling lying in the sand, a couple of the pillars were knocked to the ground. Kai’sa was nowhere to be found. Ahri immediately panicked, her face paling when she saw a trail of purple blood heading back into the oasis. She found Kai’sa there, bloodied, sweating, and mortally wounded.

“What happened?!” Ahri cried, running to Kai’sa’s side.

“I got into a fight with something bigger than myself,” Kai’sa visibly winced, letting out a shaky exhale. “And I lost.”

“Let me help-”

“Ahri-“

“I can fix this!”

“Ahri!”

Kai’sa grabbed her wrist disrupting the magic she was summoning. “I don’t want to spend my last moments arguing with you Ahri. Please sit.”

Ahri felt tears burning behind her eyes. Why did this have to happen? The last time Ahri loved someone, she caved into temptation and devoured his soul, unable to come up with the strength to stop herself. This time, she wasn’t even there to help the love of her life, who was only ever at this location because of her. Ahri felt a stab of guilt twist in her gut.

“You have given me so much these past few years,” Kai’sa said, reaching up and brushing a strand of hair away from Ahri’s face. “You gave me the opportunity to dance, to feel like I was something more than a monster torn between two worlds. A reason to keep living and pushing myself to save others.”

Kai’sa stopped talking as a cough wracked her lungs, purple blood being spit into the sand. She grimaced and whipped it away with the back of her hand. Ahri placed her own hands on one of the gaping wounds, panic crawling up the back of her throat at how the blood continued to seep through her fingers.

“This doesn’t have to be the end you know? Maybe we’ll meet again some day. The world works in funny ways.” Kai’sa said.

Ahri knew that if she tried talking, she wouldn’t be able to form any words without weeping. She leaned down, capturing Kai’sa’s lips in a soft kiss. Using her magic, she pushed Kai’sa’s emotions from worry and pain to love and joy so that she felt no agony as she passed.

“I love you, you know.” Kai’sa said, and almost like the flick of a switch, the light in her eyes was snuffed out.

Ahri finally let out a sob as she felt the remainder of Kai'sa's life slip through her fingers like the sand around her. “I love you too.”

Ahri’s time came many years later in Ionia, her hands still stained a faint purple with Kai’sa’s blood. A part of her and the Void forever tainted her skin, afterall, the Void never left anyone untouched. If she had left the village sooner, she would have been there to help Kai’sa.

Ahri always knew she would die fighting. A monster like her didn’t deserve a peaceful death. At least she would die doing something meaningful, like protecting her home from yet another Noxian invasion, those unrelenting invaders would stop at nothing to take the first lands. She took an axe straight to the gut, the wound was deep and painful. She felt light headed from blood loss and collapsed on her back, looking up at the sky. Lacking the strength to heal herself with magic, Ahri gazed at the clouds as tears stung her eyes. Kai’sa was already long gone from this world, but Ahri found herself wishing she could see her one last time. Her smile, her laugh, and that cute accent she never got tired of hearing. She filled herself with these thoughts as her last breath escaped her and she closed her eyes, tumbling into the darkness.

\------

“Come look at this.”

Ahri opened her eyes. She was lying on the couch of her and Evelynn’s shared home. Evelynn was sitting in the kitchen browsing the internet for any suitable people for their current project while Ahri was trying to take a nap. Even in broad daylight, the dreams wouldn’t stay away.

“I think I found something you might like.” Evelynn said, turning her laptop for Ahri to see. “She’s the winner of Hong Kong’s _Can You Dance?_ Tell me what you think.”

Ahri rolled herself off the couch and headed to the kitchen table, sliding into a chair next to Evelynn. To say the dancer was incredible was an understatement. Each move was calculated, an art, conveying deep emotion. It was clear she was passionate about what she did.

“Who is this?” Ahri asked.

“Kai’sa. She’s won a couple of shows, awards and has gained a bit of a following as well as getting several offers to work on dance projects.”

Ahri felt a tingle in her chest. The same tingle that had tugged at her heart when she first met Evelynn. An unexplainable force that drew them together.

“I want her.” Ahri said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll go make some calls.” Evelynn said, getting up and leaving Ahri at the table. Why was this woman so familiar?

They were able to meet with Kai’sa at her dance studio about a week later. The first time they locked eyes, Ahri felt as if she’d been struck by lighting. The pulling sensation in her heart increased tenfold when Kai’sa smiled at her. Evelynn did a majority of the talking with Ahri chiming in here and there. Before they knew it, they found Akali on social media and began recording their first song. Ahri immediately fell in love with their group going so far as to sell her house and buy a new one that was big enough for the four of them to live comfortably. She even had a studio built just for them.

“I think that’s enough for today guys. Ahri, I want you to stay though, if you don’t mind of course.” Kai’sa said.

“Oh, thank god,” Akali groaned, dropping to the floor. “I thought it would never end.”

Evelynn nudged her foot. “Don’t be like that. You signed up for this.”

“Yeah I know. But only because you wouldn’t let me walk away. Wanna go get smoothies?”

“Sure, but if you spill anything in my car, I’ll skin you alive.”

Akali huffed a laugh. “You would never. Do you guys want any?”

“I’m good.”

“Same.”

“See you at the house?”

“Of course.” Kai’sa said, watching as Akali and Evelynn grabbed their bags and closed the studio door with a soft click.

“Is something wrong?” Ahri asked. She felt anxiety growing in her stomach and creeping up her throat. Had she upset Kai’sa?

“Your form is off, you're behind the others, and you’re missing steps all together. I may be your instructor Ahri, but I’m also your friend so I’m worried for you. Have you been sleeping? Eating enough? You had this down last week. Do you maybe want to get in a little more practice before we head out?” Kai’sa’s face was so full of genuine concern and her eyes practically shining like a puppy’s, Ahri almost had to look away.

Ahri may have been the leader, but Kai’sa was the group mom. Always making sure the girls were happy and healthy. Poking her head in Akali’s room at 3 a.m. to tell her to go to bed, even carrying Evelynn to her room when she fell asleep watching movies on the couch. She always made sure the girls were awake and on time for all their meetings, interviews and practices. She never let them leave the house without putting something homemade in their stomach to ensure they had the energy needed to get through the day. Kai’sa was their rock.

Ahri bit at her bottom lip. She’d been plagued with gruesome nightmares for the past couple of days, the only person she ever talked to about them was Evelynn. They usually shared similar dreams and feelings of nostalgia and deja vu that didn’t make sense.“I could maybe use some more practice. I guess I lost the muscle memory for it over the weekend.”

“That’s okay,” Kai’sa smiled, we’ll take it from the top.”

Kai’sa was a wonderful instructor, afterall, her students had only ever said good things about her. Ahri was forever grateful they added her to K/DA, other than her and Evelynn, Kai’sa was their first addition to the group.

Kai’sa stood behind Ahri, placing a hand on her hip, and the other on her arm, carefully guiding her through the steps. One, two, three. One, two, three. At some point they stopped following the choreography all together. They didn’t hear the music anymore as they danced to their own tune, something they had usually done for fun when taking small breaks. This dance however was something that felt familiar as if they had done it before, but far enough out of their reach they could not remember, like an itch you couldn’t scratch. A final twirl in and they were face to face. Ahri could feel Kai’sa’s breath against her lips, and being caught up in the moment, she leaned forward.

“I think we should head back.” Kai’sa said, pulling away.

Ahri didn’t respond as she grabbed her bag and headed outside. What was she thinking? They had flirted on and off with each other for months but she was foolish to have tried kissing Kai’sa without confirming her feelings. They may have been friends, but they were also coworkers. The drive back home in Ahri’s jeep was silent. There had been building tension between the two for months, and what happened in the studio made Ahri want to smack her head against the steering wheel. They’ve grown close while working on Pop/Stars, close in a way that made Ahri’s heart skip a beat every time they talked. As flirtatious as Ahri was, she was too big of a coward to make the first move. 

They went their separate ways upon entering the house, Kai’sa going upstairs, and Ahri entering the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she smiled at the two smoothies inside, one peach and one strawberry. Even when they said no Akali and Evelynn would still get them something.

\------

The door to Akali’s room opened and closed with a soft click. The rapper was sitting in her bean bag chair in the middle of her room playing a game. Seeing light enter her room, she shifted, pulling one side of her headset off.

“What’s up, Bokkie?” She asked, taking a sip of her smoothie.

Kai’sa sighed, knocking her forehead against the door with a quiet thunk. “Ahri straight up tried to kiss me.”

Akali immediately started choking on her smoothie. “DID YOU KISS HER BACK?!”

“Oh my god please be quiet. No I didn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I panicked.” Kai’sa reared her head back and hit it against the door once more. “I’m literally so dumb, that was my moment to make a move.” 

Akali took another sip of her smoothie, “Like that will be the last time, she’s totally into you dude.”

Kai’sa smiled, the two of them got along from the moment they met each other. Ahri teased them for their immediate bromance but honestly she was probably just relieved the group members all meshed so well together.

“I’m gonna take a shower. Promise me you won’t gossip to Evelynn about this.” Kai’sa said, opening the rapper's door.

“Sure but you already know Ahri’s gonna tell her too right?”

“Then save me the embarrassment and pretend you don’t know.” Kai’sa closed the door and headed to her own room.

\------

Evelynn jumped in her chair as the door to her room slammed open. 

“Eve, I’m literally a fucking idiot.” Ahri said, closing the door and falling face first on Evelynn’s bed.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” She said, continuing to wipe her makeup off. 

Ahri grabbed one of the many pillows off the bed and chucked it at Evelynn’s head. “I’m being serious! Oh my god Eve I tried to kiss Kai’sa.”

Evelynn paused for a moment, catching Ahri’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror. “How’d that go?”

“She pulled away! It’s gonna be so awkward now.”

“Ahri, it’s only going to be awkward if you make it awkward.” Evelynn said, swiveling around in her chair.

“I guess you’re right,” Ahri said, sitting up and hugging a pillow. They could just pretend it never happened right? “Do you think she actually likes me back?”

“Are you blind, Ahri? She practically hangs herself off of you and makes your favorite meals all the time. You know cooking is her love language right? Maybe give her a verbal confession and then try kissing her again. We all know you guys like each other.”

“I could never do that.” Ahri said.

“We literally used to fuck in the back of my Maserati and you’re going to tell me you you’re too afraid to try kissing the girl you like again?” Evelynn asked, nonchalantly.

Ahri dropped her head into a pillow, feeling herself blush from head to toe at the mention of the things her and Evelynn got into when they dated years ago. She wasn’t entirely wrong, Ahri was all bark and no bite when it came to having a crush on someone. 

“You really think that would work?” Ahri asked into the pillow.

“Bokkie is too honest for her own good. If you stop playfully flirting with her and give her some mushy heartfelt confession, she will fully open the door for you. Now get out so I can take a nap.”

Ahri smiled as Evelynn pushed her out of her room. Eve always thrived on attention, but she really enjoyed time to herself every once in a while and would let no one interrupt it, not even Ahri. She also wasn’t the best at giving advice, but Ahri loved every part of her anyways, she was her best friend. Her ride or die.

A couple weeks passed uneventfully. No one mentioned anything about the almost kiss, it was as if it never happened. Ahri found herself waking up in a cold sweat from a dream of blood and torn flesh, feeling dizzy and hollow as if a power had been torn from her. She found herself reminiscing in memories of a place so far away she wasn’t sure if it existed. She stumbled out of her room and down the stairs to find Kai’sa sitting on the kitchen counter.

“You’re up late, Bokkie.”

“I could say the same about you.” Kai’sa said, gesturing to the seats across from her. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Of course.” 

Ahri sat in silence as a cup of water was poured and placed in front of her. Kai’sa placed both hands on the island and looked down.

“I often have a dream where I died a terrible death,” she whispered. “In a world where I spent most of my life in darkness. I know I shouldn’t let it bother me since it was just a dream, but it felt so real.”

Ahri pondered this for a moment. “Why don’t we get some fresh air?”

Kai’sa opened the sliding door for Ahri as they headed to the back yard and sat at the poolside. The cool water rippled across the surface as she put her feet in, kicking a little to feel the current she made around her legs. Akali had suggested putting sand around the pool with a volleyball net for fun but was immediately rejected by everyone. Ahri hated sand.

“I often have dreams as well,” she said, watching the water smooth out and show her own reflection. She looked away. “I wake up feeling sick from things I haven’t even done myself.”

There was a pregnant pause between them as they watched the stars twinkle in the sky. Those very same stars had seen civilizations come and go.

“I didn’t want to say this because I thought it would sound weird. The moment I saw you, not over social media, but in person for the first time, it felt like I already knew you.” Kai’sa said, idly playing with her own fingers. One of her signs of nervousness.

“I got the same feeling when I met Evelynn and Akali too. Do you think it’s possible we knew each other in a past life? All of us?” Ahri asked. She looked back down into the pool and briefly wondered if she should go back to black hair.

“Possibly. The world works in strange ways. You know that girl from the place we order pizza? I swear to god I’ve met her somewhere before.”

Ahri snorted and Kai’sa smiled. “I’m sorry about what happened in the studio by the way. I made it awkward by not acknowledging the situation,” the dancer continued. “I should have taken your feelings into consideration as well as my own.”

“It’s okay,” Ahri said. She wasn’t too upset by it but she was startled when she turned and realized Kai’sa was so close to her. “Would you like to try again?”

Kai’sa leaned in and Ahri found her heart skipping a beat as she leaned forward to close the gap. Kai’sa immediately smiled against her and Ahri melted. She felt the dancers' hands move up to cup her face and Ahri placed her hands on the small of Kai’sa’s back. There was a familiar feeling to this. A whole lot of sand under the moon. The miasma of a desert around them. She wasn’t sure where this came from, but pushed it into the back of her mind to savor the feeling of Kai’sa’s lips against her own.

“I wish I would have done this sooner,” Kai’sa whispered when they broke apart, leaning against Ahri.

“You know I tried to.” Ahri said, playfully swatting the dancers leg.

Kai’sa moved away to flash a toothy grin and Ahri’s heart fluttered. She wasn’t sure if she deserved Kai’sa, or even Akali and Evelynn. To be surrounded by people who loved her unconditionally even when she didn’t love herself. Ahri was thankful for whatever forces brought them together as she leaned against Kai’sa, her rock in the ever changing world.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ahri so much. How do you write romance I mean Kai'sa really said "I like this girl I'm gonna bring here these cool rocks." Alright gamers, I'm Odyssey and I hope you enjoyed reading! There was a lot of things I was unsure of in this and there's a part of me that doesn't like it at all (like at least 90% of it) but what can you do right? I think I mad fumbled the end because its mega corny but I'd love to hear your thoughts. For all you FERAL Ahri lovers out there, I am planning a follow up to this that goes a bit further into the past so you can also expect some Ahrilynn. I'm pretty excited for it. I already have some of it written out and in the works and I'm pretty happy with it so far, a lot more than with this one actually. The more I think about it I might even scrap the original idea for this three set story and just make the next one a stand alone. Feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/THE_ODYSS3Y) (I'm @the_odyss3y) for updates. I'm on there like a lot. Again, I hope you enjoyed reading. :)


End file.
